Reunion
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Iseabail Bochanan was best friends with Sherlock and was probably the only person that could understand the Holmes Brothers. But what she didn't expect was the rise of her best friend becoming in the eye of the public more. How will she cope with it? Part 1 of Mixed Agent.
1. Chapter 1

Reunion

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Iseabail Bochanan was best friends with Sherlock and was probably the only person that could understand the Holmes Brothers. But what she didn't expect was the rise of her best friend becoming in the eye of the public more. How will she cope with it? Part 1 of Mixed Agent.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, but I do own Iseabail and her family.

Authoress Note: I thought I would try my hand at another Sherlock series. This one will have a combination of NCIS and Criminal Minds, but it will be very very little amount of them being in it. They aren't going to be a major focus in this story. Iseabail, Sherlock, and John are and the rest of the cast of Sherlock.

Iseabail is half Scottish and half British. She had golden green eyes, copper hair that is straight, pale skin with freckles, is 5'9, her ears are pierced 7 in her right and 6 in her left. But I think that should be all the information that I give you about Iseabail because I don't want to give too much information on her after all I do want to reveal it during this series of how much she means to Sherlock and Mycroft.

I have another idea floating around in my head for another Sherlock series story which will be at some point a John Watson/OC story, but that won't happen at the moment due to the fact that I am gathering ideas in my mind. This is going to be a fairly different story than other ones that I have worked on in the past. I am hoping that I do alright with this because I want to try and blend in a few little things here and there and hopefully when I do blend them in it won't turn out too badly. Without further ado Chapter 1 of Reunion. Allons-y!

**Chapter 1**

Three Cases Linked

Iseabail was at her desk looking through the files that she had on her desk. Three of them were given to her by her partner Greg. One of Sir Jeffrey Patterson, one of James Phillimore, and now the third Beth Davenport. She rubbed her face. She looked at Greg who came into the room. "Do you need me for this press conference?"

Greg looked at her. "It would be good if you went with us."

"Is Detective Sergeant Donovan going to be there?" She questioned running a hand through her long loose copper hair. Her golden green eyes locking with her partners.

"Well, she is Detective Sergeant Bochanan."

Iseabail nodded her head. "I will be there. I have a feeling that you will want to have an extra pair of hands with you on this. When is the press conference?"

"Fifteen minutes from now."

Iseabail got up from her desk. She smoothed out the black slacks that she wore. She grabbed her black blazer throwing it over her white button up blouse. "Let's go." She said forcing a smile on her lips. This was one of the things that she hated of the job. But it was what she trained for. She was one of the youngest on the force, but she had been Detective Inspector Lestrade's partner since she started and the boss didn't think of changing it because he knew that it worked well with the two of them working together.

SHSHSH

Iseabail sat next to Greg and he sat next to Sally in front of a large room of press.

"The body of Beth Davenport, Junior Minister for Transport, was found late last night on a building site in Greater London. Preliminary investigations suggest that this was suicide. We can confirm that this apparent suicide closely resembles those of Sir Jeffery Patterson and James Phillimore. In the light of this, these incidents are now being treated as linked. The investigation is ongoing, but Detective Inspector Lestrade will take questions now." Sally told the press.

"Detective Inspector, how can suicides be linked?" The first reporter asked.

"Well…" He looked at his partner not sure of how to word it for the press. He didn't want to sound like a complete ass when it came to this question.

"My partner wants to say." Iseabail said looking over at him out of the corner of her eyes. She knew that he didn't want to seem rude with this question. It wasn't who he was. "They all took the same poison. They were all found in places that they had no reason of being. None of them showed any prior indication of suicide…"

"But you can't have serial suicides." The reporter said interrupting her.

Iseabail closed her eyes. This was one of the reasons why she hated press conferences. She was always cut off. She didn't know what it was with reporters and cutting off women. She cleared her throat. "Well, apparently you can." She admitted running a hand through her copper locks.

"These three people. There's nothing that links them?" A second reporter asked.

"There's no link been found yet, but we're looking for it. There has to be one." Greg told them taking over for his partner so she wasn't interrupted again.

Everyone's phones went off.

Iseabail pulled her phone and looked at it. She shook her head. Again? Seriously? Why couldn't he just let her do her job. Granted she wasn't as observant as he was, but it was becoming a pain when he decided to send text messages during press conferences when they were trying to keep the press silent about the whole thing.

Sally looked at her phone and rolled her eyes. "If you've all got texts, please ignore them."

"Just says, wrong." The first reporter said looking at Sally.

"Yeah, well, just ignore it." She said rudely. "Okay, if there are no more questions for Detective Inspector Lestrade, I'm going to bring this session to an end."

"But if they're suicides, what are you investigating?" The second reporter asked.

"As I say, these... these suicides are clearly linked. Um, it's an… it's an unusual situation. We've got our best people investigating…"

The phones went off again.

"Says, wrong again." The first reporter said looking at the three officers.

Iseabail closed her eyes. God why did he have to do that? Did he really get a kick out of doing this to them? Every bloody time?

Greg looked over at Sally despairingly. He knew that she was probably going to complain about this. But Iseabail was going to get the brunt of it.

"One more question." Sally told the reporters.

"Is there any chance that these are murders, and if they are, is this the work of a serial killer?" A third reporter asked.

Greg and Iseabail shared a look.

Greg cleared his throat. "I… I know that you like writing about these, but these do appear to be suicides. We know the difference. The, um, the poison was clearly self-administered."

"Yes, but if they are murders, how do people keep themselves safe?"

"Well, don't commit suicide."

Iseabail leaned over elbowing him. "Daily mail." She told him harshly in his ear.

Greg cleared his throat. "Obviously this is a frightening time for people, but all anyone has to do is exercise reasonable precautions. We are all as safe as we want to be." He explained.

The phones went off again.

Greg took his phone out and looked at his.

"_You know where to find me. SH"_

Iseabail looked at hers. She shook her head. She was going to have to tell him about this. He was really messing with her job this time. Plus with Sally Donovan would be making her day a living hell.

Greg put his phone in his pocket. He looked at the reporters and stood up. "Thank you."

Iseabail got up as well. She followed her partner out of the conference.

SHSHSH

Sally followed the two of them through the office. "You've got to stop him doing that. He's making us look like idiots." She complained.

"Well, if you can tell me how he does it, I'll stop him." Greg told her.

"Why don't you ask your partner." Sally said narrowing her eyes at the woman that was known as his partner. "She is the freaks friend."

Iseabail looked at Sally. "Donovan if I knew how he does it I would have stopped him long ago." She snapped at her.

"I am sure if you asked the freak he would stop. He would do anything for you." She said rolling her eyes.

"Quit calling him a freak."

"Don't you care that he is making you look like an idiot as well."

"Donovan… just stop alright? We got a job to still do. Quit harping on me like a banshee." She told the woman before following Greg into the other office. Her phone pinged. She pulled it out and saw who it was from.

"_How is the cases of the suicides. M."_

Iseabail shook her head. What was she going to do with him? God what was she going to do with the both of them. She may have been their friends, but damn it. There was only so much that she could take of the two of them butting in like this. She quickly typed a reply and then looked at her partner.

"Sherlock is getting out of hand with this."

Iseabail let out a sigh. "There's nothing I really can do about him. I know most of the people that work here hate him because he makes them look like fools."

"Including you?"

Iseabail shook her head. "Not like the others." She let a small smile appear on her lips. "Let's try to see what we can find on these cases. And let's just hope that there is no one else that dies to this same poison."

Greg nodded his head. They really had a lot of work to do. He didn't want to call Sherlock in unless it was something that he felt that they couldn't solve on their own. He was hoping though that with the help of Iseabail who had been able to figure out some of the things that the rest of them couldn't figure out, but if it wasn't something that she could figure out or if she needed an extra pair of eyes which wasn't often Greg would call in Sherlock for a helping hand. But then that got him in trouble with Donovan and Anderson who didn't like Sherlock because of his mouth. He learned to just deal with it and let things slide. God help him if he really needed the help this time. Because he would get heat and he knew it.

Iseabail looked over the files again. She had her hand knotted in her copper locks looking over the files with a careful eye. She just needed something. Anything to pop out to her. She just needed something that truly linked them together and perhaps they would be able to get somewhere with this case.

SHSHSH

Iseabail groaned. She had been looking over these three files trying to get something to click. Every little detail that Anderson had put into the files from forensics and nothing clicked. She had been there for hours after the press conference and people were already going home for the night. Greg had left over an hour ago to go home to his wife and try to work out their problems. There were a few stragglers including Donovan. She rubbed her face and pushed the files back. She pushed her chair back and got up to her feet. She threw her coat on and grabbed her purse. She walked out of her office.

"I was wondering when you were going to leave for the night." Donovan said looking at her.

Iseabail rolled her eyes. "I was trying to find the link between the cases."

"And?"

"I haven't found it. If these are indeed murders then we have no idea who is giving this drug. Or even if this person is even alive."

Donovan rolled her eyes. "You are looking too deep into this. Go home and get some rest."

Iseabail looked at Donovan. "I was planning on it. Good night."

"Good night."

Iseabail walked out of the building to go home and get some much needed sleep. Perhaps Donovan was right. But in her mind anything that Donovan said was to go in one ear and out the other. And that was what she did this time around as well. Ignoring what Donovan had told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the first chapter. Please let me know what you think. I hope to have the next chapter out soon. Please leave a review and perhaps anything that you would like to see. I am trying to make this as original as I can. I am going to be straying off of the script, but for the moment I am sticking with the script of The Study in Pink because well… it is a good way to introduce my character into this story. I also thought that Lestrade needed a partner and thought that Iseabail would make a good partner for Lestrade. We will see more of how their relationship works inside of the office. Please let me know what you think and I will try to update soon. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Reunion. What is going when Iseabail when she meets up with Sherlock in this chapter? Well, I really don't want to give too much away with that just due to the fact that Donovan gave away in the last chapter that Iseabail and Sherlock are indeed friends. So I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Without further ado chapter 2 of Reunion.

**Chapter 2**

The Much Needed Talk

Iseabail was in the office looking at the documents the shrouded her desk. She was currently on the phone as well with someone as well. She let out a sigh as the person replied on the other end. "I don't know about that Abs."

"_What do you mean you don't know?" The female voice asked on the other end of the line. "It's fool proof. "It sounds like someone fed it to them." _

Iseabail rubbed her face. "But why would someone feed the poison to someone so willingly. It's just not fitting so well together, Abs."

Greg knocked on the door to Iseabail's office causing her to look up.

"Oh, I got to go Abs."

"_You try to get some rest at some point."_

"You should be sleeping. It's night time there."

"_I'm working the late shift here Izzy."_

"Try okay… Don't let Jeth work you overboard."

_She giggled. "I'll try not to. Bye."_

"Bye." Iseabail hung up her phone and looked at Greg. "Yes?"

"You are going to have to talk to him." Greg told Iseabail shaking his head. "We can't keep having him making us fools in front of the press."

Iseabail let out a soft sigh roughing up her hair a little bit. "Okay. I will have to find him and I am pretty sure that I will be able to find him."

"You know that this will do some good for us, right Iseabail." Greg said with a small smile, looking at her.

She shook her head. "You know how Sherlock is Greg. He is a pain in anyone's arse when he can be. You know that. He always has been. You've known him for five years and I've only been your partner for how many years?" She asked looking at him with her golden green eyes as she questioned him quirking her copper eyebrow.

"Three years now. Before that you were working in the states for a few years."

She nodded her head. "Yes. Sherlock is going to be a stubborn man, but I am going to try though." She ran a hand through her hair. "Just don't tell Donovan. I don't need her all over my ass like a banshee again."

Greg nodded his head in understanding. He didn't like the fact that Donovan had been all over Iseabail's ass since she had first started working with him three years ago. He just hoped that Iseabail would be able to get through to Sherlock.

Iseabail grabbed her coat and slipped around her thin frame button it up. She grabbed her hat and pulled it over her hair. "Alright. Call me if you need anything Greg."

"Yes, I will Iseabail. You know I will. You try to get some rest. You look like you need it. You have been working these three cases a bit too hard. You should get some rest."

Iseabail laughed lightly. "You sound like someone else I know Greg."

"Oh? Who would that be?" He asked looking at her with a curious gaze. Who did he remind her of?

"David. Someone I use to work with." She said with a smile.

Greg smiled.

"I'll let you know how it works out with Sherlock. I just hope that it works out okay." She said before she walked out of the office. She just hoped that it would end well with him. She didn't want him to whine, moan and groan about him just trying to help them out. He was just being a smart ass and being a pain in her ass. Donovan was being a pain in her ass and it was just making things worse for her.

SHSHSH

Iseabail walked into the lab in Bartholomew's Hospital. "Sherlock." She called out to him.

Sherlock looked up from the petri dish that he was working on. "Iseabail."

"In the flesh." She said with a smile on her lips. Her hands went into her pockets.

"Didn't think I would see you here. What do I owe the pleasure of you being here?" He asked looking into her golden green eyes.

"What do you think, Sherlock? You texting saying wrong? Come on Sherlock. You can't be doing that. You know this. Are you trying to make us look like idiots? Are you trying to make me look like an idiot?"

"You are not an idiot, Iseabail." He said looking at her.

"You make it very hard to do this." Iseabail said shaking her head.

There was a knock on the door and Mike came in with John.

John looked around at the equipment. "Well, bit different from my day."

Mike chuckled. "You have no idea."

"You really need to think what you are doing." She told him before turning on her heel. "No more of this making us look like an idiot."

Sherlock sat down as she walked out of the room. "Mike, can I borrow your phone? There's no signal on mine."

"And what's wrong with the landline?" Mike asked looking at Sherlock.

"I prefer to text."

"And why couldn't you ask Iseabail when she was in here?"

"Work called her."

Mike looked in his pockets. "Sorry. It's in my coat."

John dug his phone from his back pocket. "Er, here."

Sherlock looked at him.

"Use mine."

"Oh thank you." Sherlock looked briefly at Mike before standing and walking towards John.

"It's an old friend of mine, John Watson."

Sherlock took the phone and turned away from John a bit to text something. "Afghanistan or Iraq?"

John frown.

Mike smiled knowingly.

John looked at Sherlock. "Sorry?"

"Which is it… Afghanistan or Iraq?" He briefly raised his eyes looking at John before going back to the phone.

John hesitated. He bit his lip. He looked over at to Mike confused.

Mike smiled smugly.

"Afghanistan. Sorry, how did you know?"

Sherlock looked up when Molly came into the room holding a cup of coffee. "Ah, Molly, coffee. Thank you." He shut John's phone handing it over to John.

Molly brought it over to him.

Sherlock looked at her closely and saw that her lips were paler again. "What happened to the lipstick?"

She smiled awkwardly. "It wasn't working for me."

"Really? I thought it was a big improvement. Your mouth's too small now." He turned and walked back to his station and took a sip and grimaced at the taste of the coffee.

"Okay." She turned on her heels wondering how Iseabail could handle Sherlock this long without crying? Or even killing him in Iseabail's case because Molly knew Iseabail and Iseabail would kill him with her bare hands and she was surprised that Iseabail hadn't done that yet, with how rude Sherlock was.

"How do you feel about the violin?" Sherlock questioned.

John looked around to Molly but he seen that she was already out the door. He looked at Mike and saw that he was still smiling smugly. "I'm sorry, what?" Why was this man talking to him. He knew nothing of this man.

Sherlock typed on the keyboard of the laptop that was in front of him. "I play the violin when I'm thinking. Sometimes I don't talk for day on end." He looked at John. "Would that bother you? Potential flatmates should know the worst about each other." He smiled a fake smile.

John looked at Mike. "Oh, you… you told him about me?"

Mike shook his head. "Not a word."

John looked at Sherlock. "Then who said anything about flatmates?"

Sherlock picked his coat up and put it on. "I did. Told Mike this morning that I must be a difficult man to find a flatmate for. Now here he is just after lunch with an old friend, clearly just home from military service in Afghanistan. Wasn't that difficult a leap."

"How did you know about Afghanistan?"

Sherlock ignored the question wrapping his scarf around his neck. He picked up his mobile phone and checked it seeing that he had gotten a message from Iseabail. He knew that he was in trouble for sending her a message from John's phone. But he sent it to Lestrade as well. He had solved another murder as well. So it was something that he had helped them out on. But he knew that she was upset with him solving another crime. "Got my eye on a nice little place in central London. Together we ought to be able to afford it." He walked towards John. "We'll meet there tomorrow evening, seven o'clock. Sorry, gotta dash. I think I left my riding crop in the mortuary." He put his phone into his pocket. He walked past John and went to the door.

John turned around. "Is that it?"

"Is that what?" He asked turning around looking at him.

"We've only just met and we're gonna go and look at a flat?"

"Problem?"

John smiled in disbelief. He couldn't believe this. He looked across at Mike, but saw that he was still smiling. He looked at Sherlock. "We don't know a thing about each other. I don't know where we're meeting. I don't even know your name."

Sherlock looked at him closely for a moment. "I know you're an Army doctor and you've been invalided home from Afghanistan. I know you've got a brother who's worried about you, but you won't go to him for help because you don't approve of him… possibly because he's an alcoholic, more likely because he recently walked out on his wife. And i know that your therapist think your limp's psychosomatic… quite correctly, I'm afraid."

John looked down at his leg and cane. He shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"That's enough to be going on with, don't you think?" He turned and walked to the door again opened it and going through it. He leaned back into the room again. "The name's Sherlock Holmes and the address is two two one B Baker Street." He clicked his tongue and winked at John. He looked at Mike. "Afternoon."

Mike raised a finger.

Sherlock left.

John looked at Mike in disbelief.

Mike nodded his head and smiled. "Yeah. He's always like that."

"And that woman that was here before hand?"

"Iseabail?"

John nodded his head. "She looked like she was upset with him before she left."

"Knowing her, she most likely was."

"Does she get mad at him often?"

"You will soon find out." Mike told John. "You will see her around a lot more."

SHSHSH

Iseabail groaned and dialed up Greg's number.

"_Iseabail what did Sherlock tell you?" _

"He's going to what he wants…"

"_You tried your best?" _

"I've even gone as far as threatening him Greg. He solved that crime that we had been working on for months. Remember we've been trying to solve that murder of who killed the brother of that guy? He sent a text to me from an unknown number. I knew it wasn't Mike's number. If brother has green ladder arrest brother."

"_You're kidding me."_

"I wish I was Greg."

"_I am coming to get you." _

"I know… I will be seeing you shortly."

"_Thanks for trying anyways."_

"Anytime Greg. I am just hoping that Donovan won't be on my arse about this."

"_You and me both. Bye."_

"Bye." She hung up her phone. She put her phone down and let out a sigh. She shook her head and closed her eyes. How much was she going to have to deal with? How much more that she was going to have to deal with Sherlock being a pain in the ass? She was probably going to end up yelling at him sooner or later that was not going to end well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 2. Please let me know what you guys think. I hope that you guys like it. The next chapter Iseabail will be finally be meeting John for the first time. I can't wait for her to fully meet him and not just kind of meeting him in passing. Please let me know what you think. I hope to have the next chapter.


	3. Note

If I wrote Reunion who would read it? I think that I need to go back over and write it a bit better.


	4. Note 2

I have posted the first chapter of the rewrite of this story. It's called Reunion of Friends. I hope you enjoy it guys.


End file.
